


A late night

by TransformersGirl13



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Grimlock reads a romance novel, M/M, but doesn't learn much from it, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersGirl13/pseuds/TransformersGirl13
Summary: Grimlock finds a book in some ruins and reads it, Swoop joins him





	A late night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For Zxid and Zzxid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+Zxid+and+Zzxid).



> This is ridiculously short and i'm sorry

It was always quiet in the base later in the day. Slag was usually burnt out by this time or playing games with Sludge. Snarl usually lurked around the base doing reports or watching Slag and Sludge in whatever they were doing. Grimlock was in his room reading a data pad. It was some ancient book they had found on their last mission and Grimlock had decided to read it, for one reason or another. It wasn’t to bad, for a lame romance novel. 

He heard his door open and close but didn’t look up. He was lounging on his berth and could get up easily and quickly if needed but knew by the field he was in no threat or danger. Grim lifted one of his arms and felt a slender form snuggle next to him. Putting the story away Grimlock looked down to Swoop snuggling his side. 

“What… do you want?” Grimlock asked with a rumble. 

“Affection?” Swoop replied with a smile. Grimlock sighed like it was the most strenuous thing he’s had to do all day and rolled over to consume Swoop in a hug. The position wasn’t particularly comfortable for either of them, but it did make Swoop snicker. He kept that position for about a minute before getting off him. 

“There, happy?” Grimlock asked and Swoop grumbled. Grim just chuckled and shifted so Swoop could snuggle into his side and be happy, he used one arm to support the flier and rested his hand on Swoop’s hip. 

“How’s that book?” 

“It’s alright.” Grimlock said with a shrug. “turns out it’s a romance novel.” 

“Hmpf, maybe you’ll learn something.” Swoop said with a sly smirk and Grimlock slowly looked at him with a huff. 

“You wanna get shoved off the berth?” 

“Nooo.” 

“Then stop being a little shit.” 

“No!” Swoop clung tighter to the much larger frame. Grimlock just laughed. 

“I didn’t figure you would.” Grim replied, warmth and affection in his field. Swoop replied with his own warmth in his field and snuggled closer to the big frame. 

They laid like that for several minutes before Grimlock grew restless. This happened often, it was why they were always doing a mission or moving stuff. Swoop clearly noticed because he sat up and looked at Grimlock with a smile. 

“What?” Grimlock asked and Swoop shook his head. 

“I can read your field well enough.” The flier responded with a snort and moved to get off the bed when Grimlock grabbed his arm and pulled him back. It took a little maneuvering but Grimlock was able to get lay Swoop in a way that let him spoon the flier. 

Swoop didn’t complain, Grimlock was an active mech, he couldn’t help it. Though the reassurance that he was welcomed in Grimlock’s arms was very comforting. They laid like that for several long minutes before Swoop felt Grimlock relax fully and his field calm itself. Swoop smiled, Grimlock always fell asleep after a few minutes if they spooned. It was like the larger mech’s weakness. It made Swoop snicker every time. 

Grimlock woke with a start a couple hours later. When had he fallen asleep? He looked down at the twink nestled in his arms, Swoop was asleep but had rolled so his face was buried into Grimlock’s massive chest. Grimlock moved one of his hands to gently rub Swoops back and wings. Swoop made a content noise and snuggled into the gold chest more. Grimlock chuckled a little and settled back down, he always slept best when he was snuggled up to Swoop.


End file.
